


Dancing In The Rain

by YoongsTheKangaroo



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoongsTheKangaroo/pseuds/YoongsTheKangaroo
Summary: Frankenstein heeds his Masters request for an after-school walk but what he didn't know was what the weather, and his master, had in store for him.





	Dancing In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> For the greatest experience, listen to Rad museum's Dancing in the rain.
> 
>  
> 
> All work is mine and belongs to me. They were also posted on different platforms by me.

The clouds form a grim atmosphere upon the fearsome Noblesse's city. He quite enjoys the chilly, cloudy weather. He decides to request his only present companion, Frankenstein, to accompany him on an after-school walk. Of course his servant complied to the subtle request.

They go out and make their way around the neighborhood and end up on school premises. They loiter the boundaries of the academy when the sudden patter of rain brings them sudden surprise. Deciding to head home due to the unfortunate event appearing from the full clouds. They walk to the front courtyard and Frankenstein worries for his master. Will he catch a cold? No. I don't doubt it. He won't. It may have to do with his origins but despite that thought he expresses his worry through his words, "Master, I apologize for not bringing an umbrella. Despite my ignorance, I will ensure your safety, master."

"Frankenstein,"

Raizel responds quickly, barely giving Frankenstein time to finish his thought. He seemed rushed... Almost desperate.  
"Yes Master?" the blonde responds hastily, wanting to know what his master could possibly want that would make him stop in the middle of the school courtyard in the awful weather conditions. Raizel speaks comfortably his sentence dances on his wet lips as he turns his attention to the blonde.  
He walks closer and closer until he lifts Frankenstein's chin from his former bowing position. He whispers against the shell of his ear,

"Dance with me,"

The words linger in Frankenstein's ear.

His heart skips a beat and his face heats in response. He cannot deny his masters orders. He chose not to be defiant and responds bashfully, "Y-Yes Master."

Not quite knowing what to do he leaves his master to do what he pleases with his body.

Raizel stands in the very middle of the school courtyard with Frankenstein, and they stand beneath the clouds sorrowful weeps. Both of their clothes are soaked as well as every other part of their own bodies.

Raizel takes the taller man's hands and places one on his waist and one in his hand. His hand rests on Frankenstein's shoulder and the other in his palm. His head rests on his soaked, muscular chest, and his white dress shirt becoming easier to see through, puts on a nice, unintentional, show for his master.

Frankenstein's erratic heartbeat is Raizel's favorite song. When Frankenstein's breath hitches in his throat and his airways betray him by speeding his inhales and exhales, Raizel adopts a new found song: Frankenstein failing to steady his own breath.

They begin by slowly moving short steps, so short it seems they stay in the same spot the whole time, yet they slowly progress with their slow, romantic dance.

Becoming much more comfortable with the atmosphere, Frankenstein's muscles relax and he let's his head gently hover over his masters, almost as if he is trying to shield him from the cloudy sorrow Dripping down upon them, heightening their romance. Despite the cold cloudy afternoon, they both feel unexpected warmth engulfing their bodies.

They wordlessly continue their rain dance. A steady rhythm forming in their steps, you can make out something of a song using the rain and their got steps on the cold, dampened, cement.

Raizel mumbles sweet nothings against Frankenstein and sends vibrations up his spine. He wants to shudder but he's afraid of breaking his precious doll. If he moves further than the non-choreographed dance, he fears for the death sentence of his fragile master.

The rain doesn't clear for what seems like days but none of the two seem to mind it one bit. They knew this would last long and they had no problem whatsoever with that, but what they didn't know is the school wasn't clear of people after all.

Two groups witnessed the romantic dance shared between servant and master.

Raizel's Knights quite enjoyed their afternoon show.

Meanwhile the kids were filming the calm rainy day when suddenly they saw Raizel stop Frankenstein in the middle of the school courtyard and almost kiss him but instead he seems to whisper something in his ear, then they begin their lover-like dance session. The kids couldn't help but record the romantic moment between the two possible lovers. The soft hearted girls swoon at the males actions, while I khan and Shinwu both ferociously blush whilst witnessing the scene which is unfolding between the two tall males.

Their affection certainly didn't go unnoticed


End file.
